


Ruby and Plum

by Rosy_Fanfics



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck rp
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Red Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Fanfics/pseuds/Rosy_Fanfics
Summary: Ami who was hatched with hatch-scars...black marks that start from her forehead and curve around her body to her ankles which causes her to be extra careful in publicRyzeum ex-assassin who rejected that life and deserted and went back home to Alternia.It's been some sweeps and both trolls are now 9 sweeps old.Ami let her guard down for one moment and was being forced to come with the highbloods to  fulfill her role.Ryzeum just so happened to pass by and saw this injustice with his fellow purple bloods, rescuing happened and now they both live togeth in Ryze's hive along with Ami's lusus.





	Ruby and Plum

_Living with Amitbi Rhiany, its been something for Ryzeum Thrott. That's for sure. Ryze was used to the solitude and silence, the dull and normal, the lazy and grumpy. Now all that is tossed out the metaphorical window. With Ami living in his hive, due to unforeseeable destruction on her own hive, he offered his. It was supposed to be a simple offer nothing added nothing taken. Well...yeah._  
 _At first, they were just friendly, saying "hi", making each other food when the other was busy, even just being in each other presence reading or just doing whatever...but now they dance around each other. Trying not to be in the same block with each other. Why the sudden change? Who the fuck knows! Maybe their Gog felt like shipping them. Anyhoot, it was the little things that got to them: Ami being so darn small and struggling for something way above her, her choice in wardrobe when she goes out, her wardrobe when she sleeps, even her face when she reads her favorite books. Ryze: He was fucking eye candy all around, his face, though it does not express too much when it does it strikes Ami with such force, the way he is with her lusus and his own, and best of all him as a troll._  
  
_Though obviously there is many things they don't know about each other. I mean does anyone really know? Ami's is a bit more hard to hide, her hatch scars. She doesn't accept them, it has caused her many troubles in her life span many of them involved Purple Bloods. Though she is living one, good idea. But she knows he's different, she can't exactly pinpoint what but she knows this: He is less violent than his caste siblings, he treats Ami equally ( except with the height), he's not snooty. Another thing also that Ami noticed, accidentally, his that big scar under his right eye just on the cheek and the big X on his back..._  
  
_So there is some history_  
  
Now in the know-how:  
  
After much dancing, they got dizzy and enter a Matesprit. WOW great, not like *I* had some typing hands in that!  
  
They've been in the Red well into being invited to the Troll Memo on Sgrub, and if they had to be honest with themselves, they believe their friends know...if not well...  
So after Ryze got a *hot high-five* from Viz the other night, he thought a lot what happened before said Five...  
  
So idea: Date Night! ~~(Possible pailing)~~  
  
The night of said Date:  
  
It took him 2 days to set everything up. The food was piping hot, the ocean was calm, the floating dock was well hidden, he's dressed really fine: Dress shirt and skinny jeans. All he needed now was the tiny troll  
  
"Ami! You almost done?" He shouted from down the stairs...holding a blindfold...  
  
Ami came out of their block ever so slowly and really shy...her outfit was...wow! She wore a form-fitting dress that showed all her shoulders that came with mesh sleeves and it came up halfway to her thighs with flower designs... Ryze was really stunned...she looked far better than him  
  
"Yeah, so where are we going? It's rare of you to suggest to go out." She said and meet him at the bottom of the stairs  
  
"Well...it's a surprise so put this on" He offered the blindfold  
  
"Isn't this like a Viz exclusive thing?" She teases and puts it on  
  
"You would know..." He chuckles and makes sure she put the fold nice and tight  
  
He then held her shoulders and guided her forward: Out the hive, around to the side, then going downhill where the ocean met his land, her bare feet touched the shoreline, he made sure that she didn't wear any...  
  
"The..water? Umm?" A smile formed and she was getting a bit excited  
  
"Yup, now I'm going to set you in the boat.."  
  
"A boat? Wha-" She was, as foretold lifted int he boat...she then felt the boat move off the shore and then weight added  
  
"You don't plan to cull me while I look nice do you?" She jokes and fidgets with her position  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, also it'll stain the water.."  
  
He stopped rowing the boat and it came up the side of the floating dock...he turned on the stereo he hid in the boat to play some random music for now....he gets out first. Some wobbling happened but once he helped Ami out she didn't expect the motion of the sea and slightly freaked but Ryze helped her keep steady  
  
"Where are we? This is all wobbly, I could've fe-" She stopped once she saw the scene before her. The dock we a dark red with candles in each corner lit up, for quite a while since the wax melt on the wood, she saw the ocean reflection Alternia's vibrant moons beautifully and she just heard the music being played.  
  
"Wow, this is...romantic." She states looking at Ryze  
  
"Yup that's the plan...dance with me?" He offered his hand and she took it and started to float herself to be near Ryze's height..."Much better..." She huffed and smiled  
  
Ryze brought her closer to his chest by gripping her hip and hand...she had a surprised look on her with a hint of a flush. He swayed them both around the dock...it went slow for a bit, their heads against each other..enjoying the moment. He then pushed her back a bit and let go of his grip on her waist to spin her in place. He can hear giggling and brought her back close. He started swaying and moving again and stopped near the ledge he didn't notice it. The closeness was new to them both. They haven't kissed or did sweet touches, they've only held hands but ever so rarely. So seeing Ami's plump red lips, her eyes and the black marks on her...it left him really flushed. To him, she looked so alluring but pure that if he kissed her right now it stain her. Which made the temptation worse.  
  
Ami was noticing things also, the intensity and history in his eyes, it wants to say something but they are only just eyes. His hair looked silky, he gives off a sensual vibe but he shows a stern look. Ami was the first to move after the still moment.  
  
She brought up her right hand to trace his face. She studied the scar that lied under his cheek, he leaned into the touch, she slowly went down feeling his jawline and her hand eventually crept up to graze his lips. He thumb played with his bottom lip...she was entranced by his soft lips. They both slowly closed the gap...ever so close they feel their breath on each other...grazing the lips but!  
  
The docked rocked hard and Ryze was losing his footing, Ami turned off her TK while they had their moment. So being so close to the edge they fell in the water with a big splash. The culprit, of course, was his lusus. He must've noticed the body on top of the water and realized it was his son. He seemed playful tonight.  
  
Both Ami and Ryze rose to the surface...a moment of silence and then Ami laughed  
  
"Well that was ruined...hmph." He pouted while he floated   
  
"You're being a big purple wriggler." She closed the distance and had him hold her. She looked at now the wet version of everything she saw in him and smiled "I think this made it better." She had no hesitation and kissed him finally! Ryze was surprised but kissed back. It was a nice passionate first kiss between them, he was soft and gentle with her. Tasting her lips and wanting to keep them there but they need air.   
  
If they weren't flushed before now they are, Ryze's ears are fluttering like crazy than ever before. Ami's face was a deep red and her lips parted and panted a bit.  
  
"Well, this night...is definitely not ruined." He smiles and kisses her more like this might be the _first and last_ time he will ever get to.  
  
  



End file.
